History Has A Habit Of Repeating Itself
by Karliah357
Summary: What will become of the immortal Germany when he falls madly in love with a very human woman bound by fate? "I don't care! I don't care if you get older, and I want to hold your hand in mine when you draw your last breath. I don't want to look back and wonder what it might have been like! I would rather have you and lose you to death than watch you walk out this door!" GermanyxOC
1. Confusion In France

Belle looked down at her map book, flipping through a few more pages before sighing exasperatedly and shoving it back into the pocket of her coat.

This was just her luck. She had finally graduated with a degree in architecture and history, saved up enough money to go on a tour of Western Europe, and she ended up on the wrong plane. She was in France, but not in Paris where she was heading. In fact, she had absolutely no idea where she was, couldn't find an appropriate map without the city name, and it was late in the afternoon so the streets were fairly empty. If only she had paid more attention when she exited the airport instead of running around excitedly...at least then she could have found her way back and arranged another flight…

Sighing into the chilly air she tightened the straps on her backpack and grabbed her suitcase, rolling it behind her as she searched for a district teeming with more life. Before long she located a street lined with restaurants and bars.

Passing a group of woman she called after them.

"Excuse me!"

They didn't seem to hear, happily entering a bar across the street. She tried again with a man smoking on a street corner.

"Excuse me sir? Do you speak English?"

He looked at her in confusion and said something in French. With a sigh she apologized for bothering him and began walking further down the street.

She started across a large street and stopped, her head snapping around to look at a gorgeous mansion at the end of the long road. Mentally debating on whether finding an English speaker was more important than investigating the lavish 1800's style mansion in the distance she heard a car honk beside her, startling her out of the street. The driver yelled something at her that was probably an explicative as she decided the building needed to be seen and wandered down the road towards it.

It was much later by the time she reached the mansion. A beautiful garden and high, white elegant walls set behind a fountain greeting her, making her grin. She HAD to see the inside.

Approaching the door she knocked gently, hoping whoever lived in the beautiful piece of art would be ok with a foreigner asking for a tour. She doubted it, but her heart was too far into the commitment of taking in the whole thing for her to stop her knuckles from striking the thick wooden door.

A very official looking butler answered the door, beckoning her inside. She stepped through the doorway and looked around at the graceful carvings and Baroque period décor filling the entry way and sitting area. It seemed to flow seamlessly into modern technology, the more updated facilities and electronics crafted in such a way to melt into the style without breaking the wonderful air.

"It's incredible…could I speak with your-"

She turned to find the butler had vanished, leaving her alone in the large house.

"-employer?..."

She checked the nearby dinning and kitchen areas, only managing to find a few busy cooks she didn't want to bother. Her only other options were to go upstairs or try the next wing, and she figured walking through the lower portion of the house would be safest. It would look suspicious if she went upstairs but the butler could very well have been up there.

Walking through the halls she peaked in open doors, calling softly.

"Mr. Butler? Hello? Mr. Butler, you shouldn't leave a stranger in the entry like that…"

Rounding a corner she saw the butler enter through a large doorway and followed, calling after him.

"Sir, please wait-"

She took a couple steps into a huge ballroom of sorts and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing around a table of food and beverages were six of the most attractive men she had ever seen in her life. They ceased talking when she entered and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment as all eyes turned to her, her hand death gripping her suitcase handle as she stammered out an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was lost and I saw this beautiful house and had to investigate but the butler left me in the entry and I was looking for him and…oh God…you probably don't speak English…"

She covered her face with her free hand, cursing her luck. Within seconds one of the men, the tall man with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, was before her. He seized her hand tenderly from her face, his own face uncomfortably close to hers. He laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles before looking up and smiling softly.

"I am afraid you are wrong, dear flower. I speak perfect English."

He practically purred, his voice flowing with a powerful French accent as he spoke. Belle let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad! B-But I still feel bad for walking in on your…um…"

"It is but a simple get together, a casual party. I wanted to show my good friends my summer home, love."

He had a point. She realized all of them were dressed casually, most in t-shirts and jeans or slacks. Her eyes went back to the man in front of her and she realized his face was suddenly much, much closer. He smelled of roses and she could feel his breath caress her lips when he exhaled. The sudden proximity made her flinch back slightly, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"S-S-Sir?!"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Uh, er, you're…um…"

She fumbled for a way to tell him to back away without offending him. After all, he could help her.

"Move it! You're making her uncomfortable!"


	2. Motion Sickness

Another man, one with big sky-blue eyes to match his big mouth, shoved the Frenchman out of the way in such a cartoony fashion she could only stare gaping as he slid across the long wooden floor. She felt her backpack and purse slip from her shoulders as she continued to stand in utter shock.

"Hey! You're American, right?"

She numbly nodded at the man, watching as he pushed up his glasses and brushed back a lock of dirty-blonde hair.

"Cool! Party with us!"

He grabbed her hands, dancing around with her energetically. She stumbled along with him until a different hand stilled her. Looking over her shoulder she encountered a shorter man with emerald green eyes set under absurdly bushy eyebrows of a darker color than his fine, blonde hair.

"You said you were lost?"

He spoke to her in a British accent.

"Yes, I boarded the wrong plane it seems. I was headed to Paris and I can't find the airport again…"

"I see…I'll arrange a car to take you there."

"Thank you!"

"What is your name?"

"Belle De Leo."

She was suddenly spun around, her hands grasped by a shorter man and her fingers entwined with his. He had half lidded brown eyes and spoke in a voice that sounded like his head was in the clouds, his brown hair framing his very out-of-it face.

"Your name is Italian!"

He said in an aloof Italian accent.

"Yes, my father was an Italian immigrant."

He looked like he was about to say more, but everyone was distracted by the return of the Frenchman, who was squared up to the American angrily. An argument broke out, the loud man stepped back and accidently bumping into Belle, knocking her off balance.

She fell sideways, turning just in time to slam into another one of the shorter men. Looking up she realized she was heavily invading the raven haired, brown eyed man's space. His face had turned a brilliant shade of red and he was tense, stammering out a garbled mix of English and Japanese words in his embarrassment as she realized she was pressed flush against his chest with her own.

She shoved herself backwards, blurting out an apology in Japanese as she tripped over her own feet in her haste.

Her potential fall was halted easy by a big warm hand on her right shoulder, its twin grasping her left hand and turning her momentum into a broad chest to keep her from toppling to the floor. She looked up slowly, her eyes scanning past muscled shoulders to the face of the final man in the room. He had a serious face and icy blue eyes, his fine blonde hair combed back into a simple yet oddly formal style compared to the others.

"Have you regained your balance?"

He spoke with a much softer voice than she expected, the words reverberating in a deep bass and very profound German accent.

"Yes, thank you…"

He released her hand and shoulder and she took a step back to a normal social distance.

"What brings you here?"

"I was planning on taking a tour of Europe-"

Once again she was knocked slightly off balance, this time by the Frenchman who was caressing her cheek and saying something about showing her around that was drowned out by the Englishman's angry yelling. She suddenly found herself being pulled and spun between the Frenchman, American, and the Italian as they argued over who was going to accompany her on her tour. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as to why these men were so strange…she took this trip to study firsthand.

After a particularly dizzying roundabout with the Italian singing "Italiano! Italiano!" she felt her head grow foggy from the constant movement, and promptly fainted right there.

England pitched forward, catching the girls shoulders just in time to keep her head from smacking into the unforgiving wood floor.

"Great, now look what you three did."

France huffed and America seemed confused.

"Someone is going to have to take care of her until she wakes up, this is ridiculous."

That sparked a whole new argument engrossing France, England, and America, who were now telling each other all the reasons they couldn't tend to the cute unconscious woman. Italy was standing watching the whole ordeal with his head cocked to the side, contemplating.

Germany and Japan looked at each other. Japan nodded and Germany sighed, walking over to scoop Belle up off of the floor. He picked her up easily, looking down at her as her head lulled against his shoulder.

She was petite, probably about Italy's height or a little shorter with a slender frame. She had long, cascading wavy brown hair, and although they were closed now he recalled the almost crystal blue eyes he been looking into only moments ago. They reminded him of stained glass.

No wonder the others were fighting so much. Especially France.

He turned and walked out the door with her, Japan grabbing her luggage as he followed close behind.


	3. A Change Of Plans

Belle stirred, sitting up slowly. She stiffened when she realized she was in someone's house, remembering the events that occurred before she had passed out.

She scanned the room and realized she was lying on a couch in a sitting area. The house was much simpler than the mansion she had been in previously, tidy yet homey. She sat up and looked into a kitchen area at the sound of footsteps.

The German man appeared, two mugs in his hands.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

He sat the mug down in front of her, disappeared back into the kitchen and returned with a cream pitcher, a sugar bowl, and two freshly baked cakes. He sipped his coffee black as he watched her mix hers into something more cream than coffee. When she looked up at him he gestured to the slice of cake he had set in front of her.

She took a small bite of the dense cake, smiling broadly. "It's delicious! Did you make this?"

He didn't answer her verbally, but the slight blush that dusted his cheeks gave her the answer.

"What is it?"

"German apple cake."

"I like it."

They finished their slices and sat in awkward silence. Belle finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, you have a house in France? Are you a businessman? Or a diplomat?"

"I don't have a home in France."

"Then who-"

"We are in my home in Germany."

Belle chocked on her coffee, the beverage sputtering in her nostrils.

"H-How long was I out?!"

"A few hours."

"How did I get to Germany?!"

"I brought you here, since you were unconscious."

She looked at him in disbelief as he spoke bluntly to her. How had he managed to transport her from France to Germany so easily? Who was this man?

"Who…who are you?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Germany."

"Wait…what?"

"I'm Germany."

She took a moment to wrap her mind around the fact that she was sitting the living room of and having coffee with one of the Countries.

"S-S-So those other guys were Countries too?!"

He nodded. When she didn't say anything he spoke.

"You were going to Paris?"

"Yes…"

"I'll have my driver take you to the airport when you are ready. Your luggage is there."

He gestured beside the couch where her things were. She sighed and reached into her jacket, feeling in an inner pocket. After a few moments of this she began panicking.

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"My passport! It's gone!"

She tore her coat off, searching through it frantically. Then she searched her bags, finally hanging her head in defeat.

"I can't believe it…I guess I need to go to the Embassy…or wherever…"

Her shoulders drooped, her face twisted into an expression of self-directed anger and disbelief. Germany watched her for a moment.

"I'll arrange-"

She looked up at him almost pouty, her full bottom lip sticking out slightly and her eyes filled with sadness. The face was obviously unintentional; she was genuinely upset with herself. Germany felt his face heat up and his words falter awkwardly, his mouth forming sentences before his mind could process what they were.

"I'll take you on your tour; you won't need a passport with me."

They both looked equally surprised at the statement and he wondered idly what had made him say that. After all, he could have just contacted a few people and had her passport replaced. The foreign woman made his head cloudy.

"R-Really? Is that ok? I mean, I don't want to inconvenience you…You're a Country, don't you have responsibilities to attend to?"

He did, but right now the world was fairly quiet. Germany wasn't having any major problems, and in truth he hadn't had anything to do in weeks. He hadn't heard from his boss in a while either.

That and he had just made an offer. It would be rude and against his moral rules to deny her the opportunity now.

"It's fine. We can leave now if you want; it's very early in the morning."

Belle's eyes lit up and she nodded, trying to contain her excitement. She waited while Germany retrieved a small shoulder bag, grabbing her things as they headed out the door.


	4. Finally In Paris

They had been wandering around Paris for most of the day. Belle seemed to have a good idea of where she was going, dragging Germany to historical building after historical building. Every time she found one she particularly liked (which was most of them) she would take pictures and write notes in a notebook she kept in her purse. Sometimes she would sit down and pull out a sketchbook, drawing pieces of buildings and writing different mathematical equations around them. He was curious as to what she was doing, but he thought hovering over her to watch would come across as odd so he just stood nearby.

That was how he had spent most of the day, standing or sitting nearby and waiting. It wasn't a bad thing, and Belle seemed to know a considerable amount of history. He liked listening to her talk, especially when they were discussing topics he knew a great deal about. After all, history was nothing more than memories to him. He had lived and experienced them himself.

Eventually they ended up in an open field, now officially outside of the city. She had wanted to visit a winery that was further out, so they had taken a road to the vineyard.

She stopped next to a river, a very old bridge spanning its length. She took some pictures and then looked up, her eyes widening.

"Wow…Those are beautiful…"

Germany followed her line of sight to a massive field of wild flowers along the bank. He thought for a moment before turning to her.

"Would you like to go see them? We've been walking a while, we should take a break."

He wasn't tired, used to long marches and such. Belle, however, looked completely drained from the sheer amount of walking they had done. She nodded and they headed over, finding a good spot among the flowers to sit. Germany reclined back on his arms and watched her sit still only for a moment before plucking one of the colorful flowers. She held it up to her nose and the gears in her head seemed to be working. She picked a few more and began weaving them together.

Germany watched her in silence as she wove a couple dozen flowers together into a circle.

"Have you ever made a flower crown?"

He shook his head. It couldn't be that hard, right?

He sat up and picked a handful of flowers and tried to weave them together like she had, his big fingers snapping the stems accidently.

"Here, let me help."

She placed the crown she had made on his head nonchalantly, moving to sit in front of him and laid her hands on top of his. Her hands were soft for the most part, but he could feel the thick callouses from long hours of sketching and writing on her right hand. She was such a hard worker when it came to her field it seemed, and as she guided his hands in delicately placing the flowers together he felt a foreign emotion that he just couldn't place no matter how seriously he focused.

"Are you ok?"

She was looking up at him, her brow furrowed slightly in concern.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me with this extremely stern look on your face."

He blushed.

"S-Sorry, I was just focused."

She seemed to accept his answer and went back to directing his hands.

"Where did you learn to make these?"

"My sister and I used to make them. We had to use store bought flowers though because we live in Cincinnati."

Germany assumed that was a city and nodded. He wasn't familiar with most of the locations in the US.

"You have siblings?"

"An older brother and sister, yes. Do you?"

Realizing the stupidity of her question she blushed. He was a Country, did they even consider each other related in any way?

"I have an elder brother, Prussia."

She seemed confused by this, a common occurrence. Most people assumed Prussia died when the country became a part of Germany. She seemed to work it out in her head though, nodding her understanding. He then remembered a question he had meaning to ask her.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"And you already have a degree in architecture and in history?"

He was thoroughly impressed. To accomplish that much so young wasn't a common occurrence.

"I started early."

"You must have worked hard."

"It certainly wasn't easy."

They finished the crown and stood. Walking to the river they placed them in the water and watched as the flowers slowly floated down the current.

France strode from the winery, happily carrying a basket in the crook of his arm that held three bottles of wine. The people who worked there always saved him the best batches, knowing he would appreciate them the most.

He reached the old bridge and looked around guiltily to make sure nobody was on the road.

"The anticipation is killing me! Sampling it here should be fine…"

He sat down the basket, pulling a full bottle of luscious red wine from it. He looked around wearily again, not wanting anyone to see him doing something so utterly _vulgar_ as drinking straight from the bottle. He had a reputation to uphold.

Who else would be the smooth, flawless lady's man if he wasn't?

Uncorking the bottle he smelled the contents, the aroma invigorating. He sipped it as he looked out over the river dreamily enjoying the carefully crafted flavor. He turned to eye his favorite flower field, taking a generous drink.

His eyes scanned across the scenery and finally fell on a set of broad shoulders belonging to a person who looked suspiciously like Germany.

Germany wearing a flower crown.

France looked at Germany, then at the bottle, and back again. Slowly he re-corked the bottle and grabbed the basket, walking hastily back to the winery to tell them something had gone horribly wrong in the brewing process.


	5. Never Trust A French Concierge

By the time Germany and Belle had made it back into the city it was late. Belle looked dead tired from their excursion though Germany looked completely unfazed, only slight tiredness tinging his features.

He discovered Belle had an extremely short temper when she was tired.

"What do you mean you gave our rooms up?!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose angrily, their luggage and the counter the only things between her and her first murder victim.

"I'm sorry, but there was a problem. I apologize."

"Well we want new rooms."

The man behind the counter, who looked to be well into his thirties, glanced between the two of them. He smirked at Germany, which completely went over Belle's head in her exhausted state.

"We only have one room left."

"A double?"

"Single."

She leaned her face into her palms in exasperation.

"Don't worry; here is your money back. The room will be free for one night due to our mistake."

Belle reached down to get her bags as the man handed Germany the new keycard and his money back, winking at him. He brushed it off and followed Belle up to their room.

The whole situation was just weird. For starters, Germany had made her let him pay for everything since she met him. He was extremely courteous, but it was weird for her to be so well treated by a man she barely knew. It was an odd change, but not an unpleasant one.

However, she still didn't want to share a room with him. She trusted him but it was just so awkward.

They dropped off their things and took turns getting ready for bed. As expected he insisted she take the bed, settling himself into an armchair in the corner.

"You don't have a blanket?"

"There wasn't an extra. Don't worry about it."

He'd slept under worse conditions. Besides, the chair was comfortable.

"You'll get cold. Germany?"

Belle deadpanned when she realized he had fallen asleep almost instantaneously. She looked at the bed longingly and considered just leaving him be, but he had been too kind to her for her not to show some kind of gratitude.

She walked into the hall, quickly finding a maid finishing up cleaning a room.

"Can I get another blanket?"

She worried momentarily that the woman hadn't understood her, but then realized she was making such a sour face because she didn't want to walk to a linen closet. Seeming to decide the walk wasn't worth it she unlocked the room next to Belle and Germany's, taking the spare from the closet inside.

Belle looked into the empty room in confusion.

"Excuse me, but I was under the impression the hotel was full?"

"No, we have many open rooms."

Realization crossed Belle's mind and she grit her teeth.

Next time she saw that wannabe cupid she was going to strangle him.

After thanking the maid she returned to their room, carefully covering Germany in the new blanket. He must have been sleepier than he let on, not waking up even slightly as she tucked the cloth around his shoulders. With a tired yawn she walked over to the bed and collapsed into it, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she rolled over half-awake, curling up around the thin arm of the person lying beside her.

Wait a minute…

She screamed and flailed backwards, falling to the ground tangled in a sheet. Germany leapt out of his chair and looked at the bed.

"ITALY!"

Belle finally managed to untangle herself, standing up to look at the man intruding in her bed. He gave her a dull, out of it look as he reached a hand towards her.

"Pastaaaaaaaa~."

"…Italy…Why were you in bed with me?..."

"I thought you were Germany."

She stared at him in disbelief, wondering how he could confuse her petite frame with his muscled one and how he got in there in the first place. She looked at Germany, who had a hand on his face.

"Does he do that often?..."

"Unfortunately…"

She glanced at Italy incredulously. He tilted his head at her.

"Germany is like my brother, we hang out all the time."

Germany let out a defeated sigh and Belle looked at him pityingly, knowing what it was like to have an extremely clingy person in her life.


	6. Another Change Of Plans

They stayed in France a couple more days before heading to England. Italy had made himself at home with them, though they did have separate rooms after that thankfully. The morning they left they woke up early and ended up taking Italy with them, mostly because they couldn't stop him if they wanted to. After finding a new hotel in London they began their tour around the enormous city. Italy was only there for half the day though, leaving after saying he was going to meet Japan at a café she had never heard of. She vaguely wondered if the Countries always traveled so freely in each other's boarders.

Once again Belle began her process of picture taking, sketching, and note taking. Germany had warmed up to her more, taking to sitting next to her and watching quietly while she drew and wrote. She truly was fascinating.

They stopped for lunch at a deli, getting sandwiches to go so they could continue to wander around London until sunset. A few blocks away she spotted a man on the street corner.

She knew he was homeless before she even got close enough to read his sign. He looked battered by the elements and disheveled compared to the other people walking the streets. She paused momentarily before approaching him, handing him her unwrapped sandwich and some local currency.

He thanked her many times, holding the gifts as though they were precious gold. When she returned to Germany's side he was frowning slightly.

"I can pay you back…"

"No, it isn't a problem."

"Then why do you look so glum?"

"…There will always be homeless. Making yourself go hungry will not change that, only appropriate reform will."

"You think too much like a Country."

"Huh?"

"I may not be able to make an impact on homelessness alone, but at least for today that man won't go hungry. I gave him what I had to give, and though what I had to give may have been small, I also gave him hope. The way you talk, you just see one of many people. What you need to see is one human being trying to survive in this world."

He clamped his jaw shut, his face serious as her words sank in. Eventually his features softened.

"I did not mean to come across as cold."

"It's ok, I understand. Now come on, we still have a ton of places to see!"

Germany watched her walk slightly ahead of him, her hardworking yet gentle personality making him light headed. He snapped back to the present when a familiar voice called to them.

"Germany! Belle!"

They turned to see Italy and who Belle assumed to be Japan crossing the street to them. Japan gave the three of them an odd look before speaking.

"She is still with you?..."

Italy interrupted Germany's reply, pointing down the sidewalk.

"Let's have tea over there! England says it's good!"

It wasn't long before they were all seated around a table sipping various teas. Neither Belle nor Germany was fond of tea, purchasing a random type they barely touched. It was a strong, heady brand that was too bitter to be pleasant even with sugar.

Japan eventually broke the silence, speaking quietly to Belle.

"When we met you spoke to me in Japanese, but you are Italian?"

"My father is Italian, yes. My mother was adopted by a Japanese couple that came to live in the United States for business purposes. My grandmother couldn't have children, and eventually they decided to adopt while in the states. I grew up with a weird Italian/Japanese/American mix style of parenting and I've been fluent in all three languages since I was young."

Italy tilted his head to the side.

"Wow, that must have taken a long time."

"Not really, my parents liked talking in their preferred languages so we learned fast."

"You should visit Italy then, and Japan! It will be fun!"

Belle blushed.

"I was only supposed to come to France and England-"

"Why? Wouldn't it fun to see your family's native homelands?"

"Yes, but I only have enough money to visit these two…"

Though, she had to admit, she hadn't spent much of it on her trip. Germany paid for everything whether she wanted him to or not.

Italy started to open his mouth, but Germany scrambled to speak first.

"W-Would you like to go there too?"

"Huh? But I don't-"

"I can take you there as well, if you'd like."

"I-I can't ask that of-"

Italy clapped his hands together.

"Yay! Belle, come to Italy first! I have so much to show you!"

She looked at Germany.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

He nodded, flushing at her vibrant smile. Japan was looking at him worriedly over the top of his tea cup before setting it down and following them all outside.

They were stopped at a crosswalk chatting when Belle felt a harsh tug on her purse, the strap broken and yanked away from her. She turned and grabbed at the cutpurse angrily.

He panicked slightly and shoved her hard. She toppled backward into the street, eyes widening as she watched a giant red trolley closing the gap between it and herself.


	7. I'll Protect You

She clamped her eyes shut, bracing for impact. She felt it hit her, sending her flying to the side. She hit the ground and realized something was off.

It didn't hurt.

Her eyes few open and she realized she was tucked into a familiar broad chest. Germany had an arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees, effectively keeping her off of the ground.

He sat her on the ground beside him slowly, meeting her gaze with his. He had wide, panicked eyes.

"Are you hurt? Turn your head, now move this way-"

"I'm ok! I'm just fine because of you. You saved me."

Her eyes finally trailed to his arm and she gasped, her hands shooting out to seize it gently and inspect it. He had a sheet of scratches of varying depths running from his shoulders down to his elbow from using it to absorb their impact. They weren't nearly as bad as they should have been, but they were still bleeding enough to be alarming.

"You're hurt! We need to…"

She trailed off when he placed something in her hands. She looked down at her purse in disbelief, then up at Germany.

"How…There was no way you had enough time to do both…"

He simply shrugged and stood, Italy and Japan now standing beside them. After a short time with the authorities and the wait for someone to clean and bandage Germany's arm they decided this would be a good time to head back to the hotel. It had been enough excitement for one day.

Belle spent a few hours in her room before heading across the hall to Germany's. She tapped on the door lightly and he opened it, confused to see her there.

"I came to change your bandage."

She blurted, holding the little box of things the nurse had handed her.

"It is fine, I can redress it myself."

She blushed sheepishly, mentally chastising herself for being so weird about the whole thing. The man had saved her life; she should be showing him gratitude and not nervous gestures. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked at her.

"B-But a little help would be nice."

Belle closed the door and turned around to see Germany sitting in a chair shirtless. She should have fully expected it, but she suddenly felt like someone had punched her in the gut. He seemed to become embarrassed as she looked at him, averting his eyes as his face heated up. Why did she make him so damn nervous?

She stood next to him, carefully peeling off the bandages and cleaning the wound. He didn't flinch or protest in the slightest as she rewrapped his arm. She wasn't a professional by any means, and until then she had never needed to treat anything more than burns and minor hand cuts.

"Here, wrap it like this."

Germany placed his large hand over hers, showing her the proper motion.

"You've never had to bandage someone before, have you?"

"Well no…I mean, I have to an extent but those were mostly burns."

He looked at her a bit surprised.

"Burns?"

"Yeah…I know this is going to sound extremely cliché, but my family owns a restaurant. It's called De Leo's Italian Cuisine."

Germany laughed and Belle lightly punched his good shoulder.

"Oh come on, it isn't THAT stereotypical."

He turned to her with a grin and caught her eyes. He felt a sudden wash of emotion blanket him.

He'd almost lost her.

And he didn't know why that made him so upset.

"I am ashamed."

"What? Why?!"

Belle gazed at him incredulously as he looked away, his smile completely gone.

"I was standing right there. That entire incident should never have happened."

"You aren't psychic…you didn't know I would be the victim of a cutpurse."

He was beating himself up. What a load of good all his military training had done for him, he should have been more vigilant. He should have paid more attention and she never would have been in danger.

He let out a startled breath when suddenly her arms were around his neck, her cheek pressed against the side of his head.

She was hugging him.

"Thank you for saving me. Please don't feel bad, ok?"

He felt his heart surge up into his throat, making it hard to breath.

"I promise I won't let my guard down again. I will truly protect you during your travels from now on."

"I know you will."

She left him there after that, retreating to her room. As his door clicked shut behind her he wondered what had come over him and why it always happened around her.


	8. Is It Wrong?

After a few days in England they left for the next country. Italy wasn't happy they decided to go to Japan first, but he must have decided it was for the best because he left for home to "prepare". It made the most sense though, since they were ultimately going to end up back in Germany. Belle had asked that morning if it would be ok to see his country last.

"_I'd feel bad if I went home without ever seeing Germany, especially since you've been traveling with me this whole time."_

Her words vibrated in his ears as they dropped their things off at Japan's house. He had offered they stay there during their trip and they happily agreed. It was a whole new experience for Belle since she specialized in European architecture, so she had to ask Japan various questions as they toured around several of the much older, preserved towns.

Germany was also impressed by how fluent she was in Japanese. She liked to converse with the people, especially the ones who knew about the structures she was interested in. She spoke with so much confidence and enthusiasm that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found himself doing that a lot lately.

"Germany."

"Japan?"

"This is very improper…"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what the Countries think about relations with humans…I know it isn't my business but…"

Germany looked taken aback. Relationship? What relationship?

"I'm just taking Belle on her tour since so much has happened to her."

Japan looked doubtful, but Germany seemed to be speaking the truth. At least, what he thought was the truth.

After that question was out in the air Germany began warring with himself over whether or not it was true. It was against the rules for Countries to cultivate romantic relationships with humans. Well…It wasn't a written rule…but everyone kind of recognized it. It didn't stop some of the Countries from pursuing the opposite sex, but it never lasted. It couldn't last.

It couldn't last because Countries were immortal. They lived as long as their countries did, and nothing could end their life before that time. He could no longer count how many times he had been injured in battle, only to be perfectly fine in the next few days. They lived for hundreds of years…but humans die. They get sick, they have accidents, and they grow old. Many of the Countries knew well the pain of holding someone dear and then losing them to an unstoppable fate. Japan had a right to be so worried; Germany was one of the few who had never made that mistake before.

He watched Belle laugh at something the man she was speaking with said and felt his chest tighten. It was true that he was more comfortable around her than anyone else and that he admired her strong and kind will, but he didn't feel anything like that for her.

Right?

He shook the thoughts from his head. Of course he didn't. That would be against the rules.

That night Belle was wandering around Japan's garden. She had called home the day before to tell her family she would be gone longer than expected, though she didn't tell the exact details of how she had managed to "win a trip" to three more countries. They were excited for her, especially her grandparents who always wanted her mother to visit their homeland but never could fully afford it, but she felt kind of bad for lying. Then again, how could she explain that she was traveling with a man she barely knew? A man who was a Country?

She gazed into the little pond from the bench that sat under a vibrant tree. She had never seen a tree that was so pink before.

"Excuse me, Miss Belle?"

She looked up to see Japan standing near her. She was so lost in thought she hadn't heard him approaching.

"Oh! Hello, Japan."

"May I have a seat?"

"Of course."

They sat on opposite ends of the bench, the distance between them comfortable.

"Miss Belle, I do not mean to pry, but I must ask you a question."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you have…feelings…for Germany?"

She felt her face heat up and was thankful for the darkness. It was true she had become slightly attracted to him during their time together, but she would never act on it. He was a Country, and at most he was a friend.

"What? Why?"

"There is something you should know about Countries."

He told her about their immortality, and Belle hastily denied there being anything between her and Germany. It was true anyway, and she had assumed from the beginning that Countries had a certain agelessness, though not to the degree he explained.

Belle noticed, over the next few days they stayed in Japan, that Germany rarely looked at her anymore. He didn't investigate her sketches or sit beside her anymore, and he quit talking to her as much as he had before. She didn't know what Japan what said to him, but he was suddenly treating her differently. It startled her when she realized just how much she missed it.


	9. Phone Home

Once in Italy they were ambushed by…well, Italy. Japan had warned her he was an incredible tour guide and she was not disappointed. He had managed to keep her in awe the entire couple days as he showed her around and she was completely enthralled by the buildings he took her too. Germany was still keeping his distance, but she wasn't bothered by it anymore. At least, not that she would admit.

Germany himself felt entirely drained. He had beaten himself up to the point that he was practically sweating pessimism. He felt drawn to the rules, as he always had, but now there was that tiny voice of doubt in the back of his head. He had never doubted the rules before…he lived by them. That was his personality. He knew the others thought he was way too serious and weak to the rules that governed him, but he'd never considered they might actually be right.

He let his eyes trail to Belle as she spoke with Italy. He still couldn't believe how wonderfully her voice flowed into a natural accent when she switched languages. It was enchanting, and once again he had to practically snap at himself mentally and look away. How was he going to survive a week alone with her in Germany?

Belle suddenly switched subjects away from the aged, crumbly ruins of an old structure they were investigating.

"Italy, when we get back to the hotel would it be alright for me to borrow a phone? I won't be able to pay my bill this month if I make any more international calls."

Late that night Belle settled herself in front of a vanity with the phone Italy let her borrow. She dialed home, slightly homesick and eager to tell her family she would be home at the end of the coming week.

On the third ring a familiar and slightly unwelcomed voice picked up.

"Hey~"

"Valencia?! What are you doing home?"

"Aww, you don't sound excited at all to hear from your big sister…"

"I'm happy, just a bit surprised. I thought you were still in California?"

"Eh, my acting career never took off. I had to come back to work at the restaurant before I piled on any more debt."

"I'm sorry Vee…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Babybel, we have more important matters to discuss!"

Her eyebrow twitched at her nickname. Ever since that stupid cheese brand got popular her sister thought it was a hilarious new nickname and called her by it often. Besides that, what could be more important than the fact her sister just wasted three years of her life chasing an impossible dream and was finally home? It made her worried, but her voice was so…bubbly…

"Important matters?"

"Yes! Have you met any cute foreign boys yet?"

The image of Germany sitting shirtless in that chair popped unbidden into her mind, causing her to stammer more than she should have.

"W-W-What?!"

"Oooooh you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, listen to how nervous you sound!"

"I-I'm not a bed warmer like you! I didn't come here to meet guys…"

"But you did~"

"Can I talk to mom or dad now please?"

"Nobody is home right now. Come on, what's his name? Is he cute? Is he British? Oh I hope he's British, they are so hot."

"…I'm going to hang up on you…"

"Please? Don't make me come out there and steal him out from under your nos-"

There was a click as Belle silenced her mid-sentence. She sat the phone on the table and flopped into bed with an irritated sigh. She loved her sister, but sometimes she was unbearable. She glanced at the flower vase on her nightstand and began removing the vibrant flowers from it, winding it together as she tried to channel her migraine into something to make it stop.


	10. Falling In Love

On their last day Italy decided to have a party for them. Germany had vehemently refused to attend such a gathering, but Belle wanted to go. In the end he decided to stay in his room and let the two of them go alone.

It wasn't long before he remembered his promise to watch over her and, with a sigh in wonderment at his own stupidity, got dressed and headed to the park where they would be at that moment. He wondered if his brain did these things on purpose just to torment him.

Italy had arranged an enormous dance with live music and fireworks, something way too elaborate and flashy in Germany's opinion. The full buffet was still sending out platter after platter of Italian food and there was even a punch fountain. The whole spectacle was so bizarre and over-the-top he wondered if he would ever find the two of them.

Belle, on the other hand, had been extremely nervous when she saw the scale of the party he had thrown for her. Italy acted like it was no big deal and ran around like a kid in a candy store, taking Belle to all the attractions and food stations he had set up across the massive park. When they had finally settled on the dance floor Belle felt as though every single one of her senses had been overloaded, but she was having more fun than she had in a long time. Her work was great and immersive, but every now and then it was nice to just unwind and enjoy being alive. So she accepted Italy's offer to dance and began gliding around with him as he taught her several cultural dances.

When the music changed to a slow song Germany looked out over the dancers, his eyes falling on Italy and Belle. The sight made him stop, little green goblins appearing in his head before he could do anything about it. They weren't even being romantic, even Germany could tell that much. It looked like they were talking, less focused on the actual dancing and more focused on their conversation.

Germany had never been the jealous type. He had everything he needed when he needed it and he never had any luxuries because they were a waste of time. His boss and job kept him busy and he was ok with that, but at that moment he felt absolutely torn and uncharacteristically upset over this. He was so lost in thought he hadn't even realized he'd wandered through the crowd of dancers to her side, cutting in without a word. He could have sworn he saw Italy smirk.

Snapping back to reality he realized he was standing completely still in the middle of a crowd of dancers, one of his hands on Belle's waist and the other holding her opposite hand in preparation to dance. He felt a wave of embarrassment nearly smother him.

He didn't know how to dance.

"Um…Germany…"

Her voice brought his wide eyes to hers. He must have been a sight, face red as a beet standing tensed up like a statue. Belle was too busy looking at him in disbelief to say anything at first but she had finally collected her bearings.

"What made you decide to show up?"

He sucked in a deep breath and, for the first time in his existence, threw the rules out the window readily as he locked eyes with hers. He suddenly didn't mind what he was doing was against them and frankly he liked this new freedom. Though, it would have been nicer if he wasn't so awkward.

"Uh, my promise, er, the promise I made, I mean, the one I England, that one. That promise. That one."

He was babbling, not entirely sure how to justify his sudden intrusion.

"Do you want to dance?"

He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous.

"Yes, no, I mean yes but I don't really…I mean, I don't usually…I haven't danced in a long time."

Belle just smiled, getting his point even as he shifted nervously.

"Just follow me then."

Germany tried, concentrating on her feet as they moved. By the end of the dance her toes where red and throbbing from being stepped on so much, but she didn't complain. He looked happy and that made her happy too. Germany felt different. It was as though he had discovered something so new and unknown, something the rules had kept from him and he felt himself unwinding like a tightly coiled wire. He couldn't get the giant grin off of his face as he took her arm gently and sat on a bench with her, talking enthusiastically for the remainder of the night.


	11. Enter Prussia

They were finally back in Germany. Belle watched quietly as Germany placed her bags in a guest room.

Germany placed her suitcase on the spare bed and turned back to her, chatting with her as they left for a tour so she could see the old architecture. They spent two days adventuring around in pleasant conversation until they encountered someone Germany wasn't sure he wanted to see.

"Hey, brohas!"

Germany froze where he was. Did it really have to be him right now? Belle looked back and spotted a man, slightly shorter than Germany, with gray hair and red eyes. She wondered if he was possibly albino as he strutted up to Germany and began talking to him without even bothering to glance at her, stepping between them. She didn't mind it but Germany didn't look too happy.

"You are finally back in town, why don't we get a few brewskies?"

"Don't take it personal, but could you please go away?"

The man slapped a hand to his chest, feigning surprise and hurt.

"Whaaaaat? You leave for over a month and when you finally come back and your big brother greets you, you ask me to go away?"

Germany sighed.

"Hello Prussia, thank you for greeting me."

"That's better."

"Now go away."

Belle skirted around from behind Prussia so she could get a better look at them. Germany's eyebrow was twitching and Prussia was poking his arm incessantly.

"What has gotten into you? Did you stop drinking again?"

"No, I'm am just busy right now."

"Too busy for me?! Come on, let's go!"

"Prussia…"

"Don't make me make you run naked in the streets again!"

Germany's eyes grew wide and Belle failed to stifle a laugh.

"T-That never happened in the first place!"

Prussia finally turned and looked at her. He stared at her momentarily before quickly glancing between her and Germany. He leaned on his shoulder and grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh so you are busy with a lady hmm?"

"S-Stop looking at me like that!"

"Germany you naughty boy-"

"Ok ok, we'll go drinking with you just shut up!"

Germany's face was hot enough to fry food as they discussed which bar to go to. They settled on an old historic bar, one which looked at least a century older than the buildings around it. Once inside they saddled up to the bar and ordered their drinks.

It didn't take long for Germany and Prussia to get drunk. Belle was only halfway through her pint but the two had downed four and were halfway through their fifth. They had been gossiping about some hypothesis about Canada's bear really being a cyborg when Prussia slung an arm around Germany's shoulders.

"You know, I never took you for a rebel."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, breaking the unspoken rule of the Countries and all. Seems a bit out of character since the rules govern you and all."

Belle looked at Germany uncomfortably. Prussia was irritating him, and to whatever ends he intended it was working.

"Are you trying to say I don't take up for myself? I am my own man!"

"That is a little hard to believe."

"What?"

"I mean, you are usually such a stickler for the rules."

"Would everyone shut up about that already!"

"So the girl isn't important to you?"

"I…I don't know! Let it go!"

Prussia snorted sarcastically.

"Oh you have such a way with words. Good, because if she was you'd be breaking the-"

Germany stood up suddenly, turning to Belle. He leaned forward, eyes focused on her lips, his face flushed from anger and alcohol as hers registered shock.

The resounding sound of a slap silenced the rest of the banter in the room, punctuated by the sound of the bar door shutting soon after.


	12. Bruder To Bruder

Germany stared at the empty bar stool, suddenly sobered from the event. His cheek was turning a deep shade of pink and the resonating sting made him very aware of what he had just done.

The look on her face was one he would never forget. Even in his haze he had noticed the change from shock to anger, her reaction completely natural for the way he was acting. He was as disgusted with his own behavior as she must have been. He wasn't even sure if she liked him…and now he looked like an idiot in front of an entire room of people.

He swallowed hard and slammed down money to pay for his drinks, trying not to run as he hastily made his way outside into the fresh air. Prussia followed not far behind him as Germany walked quickly to a fairly secluded park. By then it was dark and no one would be there.

He spun on his heels, locking eyes with Prussia angrily.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Calm down!"

"No I will not calm down! You humiliated me in front of Belle AND a crowd of people!"

"For your own good."

Germany was squared up to him, his eyes smoldering although his exterior was now back to neutrality.

"What do you mean by that?"

"In case you have forgotten, I have been around much longer than you, West. I have been there, and I know this is going to end badly."

Germany backed down slightly, breathing the cool air for a few moments.

"What do you mean?"

"It is painfully obvious how much you like that girl. The rule is there for a reason! You'll end up ruining her life or worse!"

"I wouldn't-"

"Do you not realize what could happen? What if you go to war? She would be a target. If you got attached and she left you or died you would be a useless mess! This is the worst possible thing you can do in this rebellious phase!"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat. He cleared it and spoke again.

"I've already thought of that."

"…You have?"

"…Yes…"

"For the love of…West. You are making a mistake."

He recalled his memories of the last month and sighed. Rules, rules, rules…what was he doing? He knew all these things but…

"If that is what you want to call it."

"This isn't something for you to be stubborn about!"

"I made up my mind already."

"…Nothing I say will change your mind?"

"Nothing…"

Prussia sighed and threw up his hands.

"Fine. Do what you want, but don't expect me to put you back together later."

He started to walk away but stopped, his back to Germany.

"Just…be careful, ok?"

"Thank you, bruder."


	13. Stay With Me

Germany returned home quickly, sighing in relief when he heard soft breathing from the guest room. Quietly he snuck into his own room and laid down, falling into a fitful sleep as he waited for the inevitable conversation to come.

He was awakened by the sound of someone shuffling around in the living room and the door unlocking. Shooting from his bed he was out the door in an instant, finding Belle standing by the door with her bags. They both paused and stared at each other awkwardly until he finally spoke.

"Good morning."

"Good morning…"

"I'm…I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"It's alright, you were drunk."

"No, it isn't alright. I should not have acted that way and for that I am sorry."

"I forgive you…"

"…Are you leaving?"

"Yes…I was thinking about going home today."

"Oh…"

They both spoke at the same time.

"Listen, I-"

They both stopped and Germany nodded for her to speak.

"Listen, I know that over time the two of us have…grown fond of each other…but Japan spoke with me and I understand that this wouldn't be right."

He looked at the floor and exhaled slowly. She continued to speak while he digested the fact that she really did have feelings for him.

"I'm not immortal…I will die, and I can die in many ways. It wouldn't be fair to you, that's why there is a rule. To prevent mishaps…"

Germany walked forward until he was standing in front of her, words he had wanted to tell her all week pouring from his mouth before he could stop them.

"I don't care about the rule, and I don't care about what the other Countries think. I never felt free until I met you and I would be an idiot to let you walk out that door. If this is a mistake, then I plan on making it."

"But I'll-"

He pulled her into a hug. He had never hugged her, though she had hugged him once. The feeling of her arms wrapping around his chest to hug him back crumbled the last bit of nervousness that had been permeating his mind.

"I don't care! I don't care if you get older, and I want to hold your hand in mine when you draw your last breath. I don't want to look back and wonder what it might have been like! I would rather have you and lose you to death than watch you walk out this door!"

She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"And Prussia said you weren't eloquent."

"I guess that is one of the things that meeting you has changed."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll stay awhile…that we can give this a try."

"I would be daft to turn down an offer like that."

Germany smiled, hugging her tightly to him. To hell with what the others thought. He would face the consequences and keep her by his side, because he too would be daft to turn down such an offer. They would try, and no matter what happened he vowed to never regret his decision.


	14. Meine Liebe

Germany sat in the passenger side of the rental car hesitating. Belle was leaning in through the window giving him that pouty face that always broke down his resolve.

"Come on, it's been two years. You need to meet my parents and we've already come all this way…"

He peeked past her at the apartment building they were parked across the street from. He had been dreading meeting Belle's parents, afraid he would say something stupid or embarrass himself. It didn't help that she had apparently told them some about him since she moved her things to Germany and he had no idea what. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ok meine Liebeling…let's go."

As they walked to the door to be buzzed up he considered some of the events of the last couple years. They had managed to keep their relationship hidden for only a few months before Italy, who kept a secret about as well as a leaky faucet, had let it slip. It spread like fire, and after a mere twenty-four hours over half of the Countries knew about Germany's "sudden bout of insanity". His two most distinct memories had been his boss demanding she be brought to him-

_Germany closed his eyes as his boss made a scene, spitting and hissing like a feral cat. He was just finishing up his rant, and Germany had resolved himself to putting his boss in his place on the subject._

_It didn't go as well as he wanted._

"_You will get rid of this woman AT ONCE. I will NOT stand any distraction in my ranks!"_

"_Sir, I refuse to-"_

"_You REFUSE?! Fine then. I'll remove her myself!"_

"_Wait-"_

"_ATTENTION!"_

_Germany snapped into his military stance automatically. By the time his brain processed what had happened his boss had left the room, leaving him to stand and stare at the door in horror._

_Germany's boss entered the sitting room Belle was lounging in. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch there, leafing through a magazine. He approached her intimidatingly, but she just smiled up at him._

"_Is there a problem, sir?"_

"_IS THERE A PROBLEM?! You! I want you out of this country immediately!"_

"_I'm afraid I won't do that."_

"_You will, or I will personally-"_

_He had rehearsed so many things to tell her. Things to scare her, things to make her realize she isn't welcome, maybe even give her a reason to be afraid. All the formulated plots died I his throat, however, when she spoke next._

"_It seems the man who was creating the major blueprints for your military works projects has passed away."_

"…_Yes…He did. Why is-"_

"_It also seems that you are in the presence of a trained architect, one who has studied enough to finish said blueprints in the same layout and style intended. One who may be convinced to work for free, should she be allowed to live here and continue her relationship as she pleases."_

_His mouth clamped shut as he glared at her. Her offer would possibly save him enormous amounts of money and solve a significant problem. No one had been capable of finishing the overly complicated blueprints or simplify them for the builders. The man may have been brilliant, but his brain was a mystery. If she could prove herself, then he would have to keep his end and allow her not only to stay, but also continue this unnatural fling._

"_Fine. But on one condition."_

"_Which is…?"_

"_You may NEVER influence the future of this country. We have had some before who managed to greatly effect the future. You have one chance, and should you try anything so help me I will kill you with my own hands. Am I clear?" _

_Belle nodded, shaking his hand. Tomorrow they would see if she could uphold her end._

_Damn it all Germany had managed to find one who was clever. She was a woman who had a bite to accompany her bark, and the brains to back up her arguments. She had managed to play him like a violin, completely turning the tables and forcing him to allow something he had planned to put a stop to._

_She was a woman after his own heart, and he hated her._

-which had, thankfully, worked out, and the other Countries demanding she attend one of the conferences.

_Belle straightened her dress, looking up at Germany. He took her hand and guided her through the building into a large room filled with finely dressed, chatting Countries. All eyes fell on her as she walked in._

_She had been dreading this moment almost as much as she had dreaded seeing Germany's boss walk through that door. That had ended well, but the boss was one man. How could she convince so many?_

_She already knew the Countries had separated into different groups in the matter. There were the Countries who didn't like it, but seemed to accept it after a bit. Then there were those who didn't like it and were extremely vocal about it. Lastly there were the ones who didn't seem to care at all._

_She sat on a small white couch, sipping a glass of some kind of white wine. Germany had wandered off only after she had repeatedly reassured him she could handle herself and making him promise to keep his cool._

_She wasn't alone long as a shadow fell over her, making her look up from her glass. Standing before her was a very cross looking man with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail sporting a panda in a basket on his back. His brown eyes glared at her with generous amounts of anger. She was thankful Germany had kept his promise and not began an argument, something she was afraid would happen when the situation presented itself. The man, who she deduced was China, gave her the same very traditional "this is improper" speech before throwing in a sentence that finally forced Belle to retaliate._

"_You probably know nothing about any of us!"_

_Belle simply began calmly giving China a synapsis of his entire history. When she finished he was looking at her flabbergasted, though seemed to have found a new respect for her when he realized she wasn't just "some woman". At this point the entire room had been silent for a long time, probably since the beginning of the whole fiasco. She looked around slowly, purposefully making eye contact with everyone she could before she spoke._

"_Who's next?"_

That was the last time any of the Countries crossed Belle, and the last time any of them would say something like that to either of their faces.

The voice of an older woman on the speaker snapped Germany out of his thoughts, causing him to look at the door Belle was holding for him in surprise.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a shocked fish, or are you coming up?"

He nodded numbly and followed her to the elevator, getting off on the fourth floor and heading down the hall towards her family's apartment. He watched the door opening and wondered if this was what all those teenage boys were talking about when they said meeting her father was the most terrifying moment of their lives.

He'd lived through wars, this couldn't be so bad.


End file.
